Club Management
throwing out a drunk in Club Management]] Club Management is the side-mission featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It takes place in Maisonette 9, after Luis changes into his suit and earpiece in the Security Room with Joni. This side-mission is not available immediately - the player must receive a call from Gay Tony asking Luis to go and help out at the club more. The club is open from 21:00pm until 6:00am. The objective of Club Management is to supervise over the main parts of the club, and deal with the troublemakers when trouble arises. At the end sequence of every club management, Dessie will contact Luis and tell him to do something for a VIP or celebrity in the club. After assisting celebrities on eight different occasions, Luis will receive a call from Tony thanking him for doing such a good job taking care of the club's celebrity clientele, promising him that he will get someone else to handle VIP requests from then on, much to Luis' relief. After this the player will no longer have to run errands for celebrities during Club Management, and can choose to simply keep watch over the club and deal with troublemakers, drunks and dealers until the club closes. From time to time during Club Management, Joni will call to Luis' earpiece with an excuse for him to come urgently into the Security Room. Usually to his surprise, a variety of sexual acts will follow, including having her dress rolled up and giving him a blowjob, casual sex with Luis while leaning her over the desk, and a sort of a short lap-dance. Having sex with Joni will refill Luis' health, but is generally pointless as there's a first aid pack in the security room. If Luis has sex with a girl in the bathroom after dancing, Joni will call Luis in and scream at him for breaking her heart. At other times she will call and question Luis about the nature of their relationship, ending with her telling him to forget about it and thinking of starting taking meds. Tasks Clay "Pain Giver" Jackson Jackson will be at Hercules in a black PMP 600, surrounded by paparazzi. Luis will need to get in and evade the photographers, before dropping Jackson and his friend at The Majestic. If Luis harms any of the photographers, or let's them get too many pictures, the mission will fail. Kerry McIntosh Luis will be told that McIntosh is demanding take-out from the Iron Belly Deli in Bohan. On the drive back to Hercules to deliver it, McIntosh's assistant Danni repeatededly calls Luis to tell him that Kerry is becoming for agitated about the food. If it takes too long to deliver the food to her, the mission is failed. British Prince Dessie asks Luis to tend to a Prince from England, who needs to pick up two prostitutes from Easton Station. After they are met, Luis is to drive the three to a hotel in Star Junction. Poppy Mitchell Mitchell needs to leave the club, but is worried about the paparazzi outside. Dessie suggests using a fire truck from the station in Northwood. After dispatching the photographers with the water cannon, Luis uses the truck to drop Mitchell off at the The Hotel on Luddite East. Cloe Parker Luis finds Parker heavily drunk in the women's washroom, and is to drive her to her home in Westdyke in her pink Peyote. During the trip, she will frequently grab the steering wheel and make sexual suggestions to Luis. Al Di Napoli Napoli asks Luis to drive him up Vespucci University to meet with Oscar Gomez for a drug deal. Once the deal is done, Luis must evade a 2-star wanted level then drop Napoli off at the Amdram Theatre. The Blue Brothers Luis drives to the MeTV building to pick up Bill & Bobby Blue; once they get into the car, Luis will have to get them to Maisonette, evading the hordes of fans. If any of the fans are injured or killed, the mission is failed. Bruce Spade Tony tells Luis to use a Swift to pick up Spade from Northwood and bring him to the club. During the trip back, Spade will get agitated if Luis flies too high, and will ask him to keep close to the ground. Trivia * There is a glitch on the PC version when Luis recieves a message from Dessie. Although the camera is locked on Luis' head, moving the mouse still causes his head to move, as it would in normal viewing mode. * A black Schafter spawns outside when Luis leaves to handle the celebrity VIPs, apparently as a special club-designated car. * You will get to keep Luis' manager outfit (black suit without tie with an earpiece) after quitting Club Management. It will be available in his wardrobe without the earpiece. * Whenever Luis has to throw someone out, they can be anywhere in the club, but are more common at the bar, the entrance hallway, and in the toilets. * If the player finishes the last Club Management mission after Departure Time, Luis does not receive a call from Gay Tony. Most likely due to the fact that Tony becomes removed as a contact from Luis' cellphone after the mission. * When Luis throws out a drunk, skip the cutscene as soon as Luis lets go of the drunk and he will fly back into the club. * The Club Management side mission will be unavailable after completing "Ladies Half Price" (as the clubs are closed) until the player will complete "Departure Time". Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Side Missions Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features